Fate X Dragon
by Aila-Oneechan
Summary: Hyoudo Issei is not a normal teenager because ten years ago he saw a hell...He saw his parents death...when he got back to his hometown he meet an old man..After his meeting with the old man his life become more weirder and dangerous...Join him with his Three Saber to Survive in the dangerous world..OP Issei but not to OP...
1. chapter 1

**Okay fine...I know that I ruin My brother story okay...I will ask him to publish his own story himself...** **Now I want to start some Refreshing new Story...** **By.the way this is just some random Idea that I got from Fate Kaleid and HSDXD...some from FZ and FSN**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ten years ago**

A boy look like in his 7 years old. He have Spicky brown hair and two short twigs near his neck and brown eyes but his left eyes is bleeding. He is wearing a dirty Blue shirt, light brown short pants, a pair of white sock and a pair of sneakers..

Hyoudo Issei that is the boy name.He is crying...there are many corpse around him...

This boy is a normal boy who want to visit his grandparents who stay at Korea with his parents...

But their plane get shooted by terrorist...But it only said in Media...The truth is only to Issei to know...

After that Tragedies Issei stayed at his grandparents Place

Now back to the Story...

 **Present...**

At a bus stop there is a teen boy with spicky brown hair and two little twigs near his neck and right narrow brown eyes his left eyes was covered with his brown hair. He wearing a Black unbuttoned short slevee T-shirt, Blue shirt underneath the black T-shirt, Long blue jeans and A pair of blue sneakers. His ears was covered with Black and yellow circle headphone. At his left side there is a big bag that was usually use for travelling..

"So back to Japan huh"

The boy muttered. Many of Females stopped their walk or run to stare at him with addmire while the males glared at him. The boy use to it so he give an innocent smile at them...Many of Females blush while many of males feel little unconfortable...

The boy saw an Old man was ganged by a group of three teenage boys. The old man look so old His hair is long grayed hair, His gray long beard has reached his feet, His eyes closed. The Old man wear A white robe, two yellow rings at his index and middle figer. He also holding a wood stick..

" Hey Old Man you Have some hot stuff Give me the rings will Ya "

Said A big guy with Yellow mohawk hair. The big guy has a big nose like a gorilla..well his face look like a gorilla..

"Please young man this rings were gifted by my Wife"

The old man said with shaking body language..The boy just stared...

'Well this look like some starting Bad manga or novel starting well whatever..'

"Like We care !!"

Another boy said his head is shaved bald. He raised his hand to hit the poor old guy..but a hand catch him...

"Well well what do we have here a gorilla, Saitama wanna be and Monkey boy"

The Boy with brown hair said with a smirk..

"Who are You calling Gorilla !!!"

The gorilla guy shouted angryliy. The boy stare at him with blank look.

"you of course"

The boy replied honestly. The gorilla charged at him but The gorilla face meet the Saitama wanna be face...

BAM*

"Seriously why you didn't want to fight monkey boy ? "

The monkey boy stare at him with fearfull look and he is wetting his pant. The brown head boy stared at him with eye to eye. Then the Monkey boy running with his tail as fast as cheetah..

The brown head boy looked at the old man...

"Are you Okay mister ?"

"Arnold call me Arnold"

"fine are you Okay mister Arnold ?"

"I'm okay young boy...what is your name ?"

The Old man asked the kind heart boy. The boy scratched his back head with his left hand..

"My name is Issei...Hyoudo Issei"

The boy replied with an Innocent smile..The old man replied the smile with his smile...The old man know that this boy is so kind...

"Well Thanks Hyoudo-Kun...It's very rare to find a good teenager like you in this time"

The old man praised Issei..He pulled out a blank card and give it to Issei..

"What is this Mister Arnold ?"

Issei asked the Old man as he taked the blank card and stare at the card confusely..

"This is the only gift that I can give to you"

"No need to repay it Mister Arnold You can keep this "

"No no Please take it as a thanks for your kindness and The card also can become your lucky charm"

"fuuhhh fine Mister Arnold if you instead I will take care of this card"

Issei said with a sigh...He then chatted a little with the old man until a bus stopped...

After a few hour a bus Express arrive at the bus stop...Issei and the old man wave a goodbye at each other before Issei got in the bus..

now at the old man...The old man transformed into A younger man but still old...His long gray hair become a short Spiky hair and his beard Become more shorter. He opened his red eyes...The name of this man is Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg...The troll Wizard who like to mess up People life and also the wielder of second Magic...Kaleidscope...The magis allow him to Jump into other dimension...

"Well I hope you will be more interesting than your counter path Hyoudo Issei"

The Marshal muttered...

 **In the bus**

Issei is staring through the window...

'It's been ten years after that thing huh'

unknown to him the blank card turned into a card with a knight that holding a sword on it...

After arrive at his destination he decided to pay a visit to his parents' grave...He pured water on his parents' grave stone...

"Mom Dad I'm sorry that I didn't visit your grave after what happen to us"...

Issei remember the time when he is little...He used to play hide and seek with his parents and Irina...Irina is his childhood friend who Travel to England because of his Parents' work...

It also bring a memories about how his mom always cooked delicious food while his father always buy toys for him...

" I didn't have to cry because if I cry at your death it won't bring both of you back..."

Issei said honestly...He walk towards his another destination...His Late's parents house...

He stare at the rusty gate's lock...He take out a key and opened the lock...He stared at the house there are many tall grass,weeds and Bushes...The house also looked very old...

"Well time to work"

Issei clean the house with all of his energy...After a few hours the house looked more beautiful...Issei have replace the old house Yellow colour with Peach Colour...He also have cut the Tall grass and weeds...He kind of feel tired when he looked at the night sky he saw Two girl around 10 years old is flying in some magical girl outfit...

Issei rubbed both of his eyes using his hands...He looked at the sky again and didb't saw the girls...

"Maybe I'm too tired for this shit..."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Wtf just happen WTF!!!!!...**

 **Okay reader in this story Illya,Miyu and Kuro will not become the main focus...**

 **This is not a big harem fanfic but if you asked for big harem then I will try to make it...**

 **Issei is not to OP but still OP...**

 **Issei's Origin and His Saber Card will be very cool in my oponion only...**

 **Hinted for his saber card is there are three person in the card...**

 **BYE BYE...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow WTF How I get so many Reader...In the same day now time to reply to the reader...**

 **godz 1987: Its mean Issei OPness is limited and risked for example his Balance breaker...and Emiya Shiro (Miyu) Install full Archer mode..** **and he also will not become as strong as Sirzech and other leader faction...Yet...**

 **The Rupture: I want to use him but he is soo damn OP..If I make he and Issei in the same team then Bye bye DXD**

 **DXD** **BANKAIZEN: Thanks You !!**

 **Pepebomb: I** **don't know if I should make both of them become a teenager because it didn't suit for them**

 **This story will not become a big harem...I repeat this story will not become a big harem story cause Big harem will ruin the story..**

 **This Story still has harem but only three to four person...If you ask me to make Issei X Athuria I will reject your offer because Shirou is the one who will get her..**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter** **1: The Summoning**

A teenager boy that have brown spiky hair, two little tuft at the base of his neck and brown narrow right eyes.He is wearing a red clad short slevee shirt and short blue pants. He looked at the watch that was hanging at the wall...

He noticed now is 4.00 a.m...

"What the hell is happening to me damn it..."

Issei muttered he remember that he has a nightmare in his sleep..In his nightmare he saw a boy around 7 years old walking in fire...the boy ignore the screaming, crying and begging from other people...Then Issei saw the boy was saved by a man with black hair...or the man is the one who was saved by the kid..The boy was betrayed and killed by the people that he saved..The boy didn't regert anything...

he also saw a girl pulled out a sword from stone...the girl lost her emotion and she was betrayed by her trusted people...she even kill one of her comrade...

"Maybe I'm just to tired because of the last night event"

Issei walk to the kitchen to prepare some dinner...After a few minutes Issei lost in his thought...

'If the magical girl that I saw last night was real then It maybe possible that **He** exist ?'

 **He** is the one who attacked the plane ten years ago..Only Issei saw the man...but he only remember the **guy** eyes...

Issei shaked his head..then he prepare his breakfast on the table...On his plate there are two bacons and one fried egg...

Issei walked towards bathroom to take a bath...what else duhh..after a long bath Issei go to his room to dress up...

Issei is wearing a dark unbuttoned blue vest, Red shirt underneath the vest, blue long school pants...

He stared at the watch that was hanging at the wall...he noticed it only been a half and an hour has passed...

"Kuoh Academy...an all female school that turned in co-ed for some unknow reason..."

Issei muttered to himself...

 **Kuoh Academy** "KYAAAA WHO IS THAT HANDSOME GUY !!!"

"KYAAAA~ SO HANDSOME !!!"

"DAMN YOU !!!"

"DIE DIE HANDSOME BASTARD !!!"

Issei only sweatdrop when he walked inside the school gates...He was greeted by screaming from girls, death glare and cursing from guys...

Issei kinda handsome but not so handsome like Kiba Yuuto..The reason why he is handsome is because of his narrow right eye and his hair that covered his left eyes..It give some emo vibe...

" DIE PERVERT !!!"

Issei turned his face to left and saw three people running from many girls who are holding kendo stick...

The boy is bald...The second boy wear a pair of glasses..And the third guy has black spiky hair and black crona eyes...

Issei sighed...

'Heeh I'm gonna enjoy learning at this school'

 **'hm its very True Master'**

Issei heard something but when he turned around he didn't see someone...

 **I agree with you UMU"**

Issei heard something again but it sound like a cheerfull girl voice..

 **'Both of you shut up'**

Issei heard another female voice but it cold than the first girl voice...

 **'Sorry UMU/Saber'**

"Oh god I think that I will become Crazy"

Issei muttered...He asked some teachers for Student council's room direction..When he get the information he walk towards the Student Council's room...when he enter the room he saw two girls..both of them wearing a pair of glasses...The girl who sit on the Council's president seat have a black bob-cut hair while the standing one has long black hair..both of them also wear the same uniform...the uniform for Kuoh Academy girl student duhh..

"Hello are you Souna Shitori"

Issei asked the girl who sit on the chair.but his eyes are staring at her chest..

'Hn The long hair one is three times bigger than this one'

"Yes my name is Souna Shitori nice to meet you mister ?"

Issei snapped into reality when the prez asked for his name...

"Ahem my name is Hyoudo Issei the new guy who transfered from Alice Highschool (P.S. this is not real school so don't bother search on internet) nice to meet you Shitori-san"

Issei replied with a kind smile...

"Hyoudo-san please refer me as Kaichou because I'm this school council president. So you are the person who score 90% and above in all our application Exam"

Kaichou said to Issei...Issei only nod his head...Issei stare at the busty girl who standing near the Kaichou...The name tag that on her right breast writed Shinra Tsubaki...

'So that is the girl name'

"So Hyoudo Issei your Classroom will be 2-A...please Tsubaki guide Hyoudo-san to his classroom"

Kaichou said at the Tsubaki girl.

"Hai Kaichou"

Tsubaki replied to the Kaichou...She then guide Issei to his classroom...Issei right eyes only staring at the Tsubaki's bouncy breasts...

'WTF what with her boob psyhic is this some ecchi anime or what ?'

 **'I truly agree with you Master'** 'What with this fucking Male voice in my head '

"Hyoudo-kun we have arrive at our destination...erm Hyoudo-kun ?"

Issei snapped back from his thought when he heard his name was called by tsubaki..

"What is it Shinra-san ?"

Issei asked her..She only pointed her thumbs at a class that have a sing that writed 2-A on it...

"I said we have arrive at your class"

"Oh thanks Shinra-San"

"Your Welcome"

When Tsubaki turn around and leave to the Council Room..Issei walked towards the classroom's door and knock it..

Knock*

Knock*

"Ah coming"

Issei heard male voice from the door when the door opened he saw a tall bald old man wearing a white T-shirt, Blue Tie, Black pants and black shoes..The Man also wear a pair of glasses...

"may I ask what is your name boy ?"

asked the old man..Issei stare at the old man head...

'too shiny'

"Ermm boy ?"

"oh sorry my name is Hyoudo Issei Sensei !"

"Oh Hyoudo-Kun..this class new student right please come in"

The old man invited him to enter the classroom. Isse follow the old man when he enter the classroom he saw many girl and guy stoped chatting and Issei noticed one of three guys from earlier the bald one holding a porn magazine...all student pay thier attention on Issei...

"Everyone this is Hyoudo Issei-Kun he will be your new classmate"

"My name is Hyoudo Issei nice to meet you"

Issei said while bowing infront of all students in the class...The class become silents Issei swear that he heard some voice like 'Preator What are you doing UMU !'...Well Issei thinks that he will become crazy...

"NOOOO ANOTHER HANDSOME GUY !!"

"DIE YOU BASTARD !!!"

"KYAAAAA !!!!"

"SO HANDSOME !!!"

"BE QUITE STUDENTS !"

The old man snapped...All of the students silence them self because afraid of the old man warth..

"ahem do any of you have something to ask Hyoudo-kun ?"

asked the teacher. One of the girl who hit the three guys earlier raised her hand..She have brown hair that tied into short twin tail..

"Yes Akita-san"

The girl stand up and looked at Issei's face..

"My name is Akita Murayama and the things I want to ask you Hyoudo-kun is why are you hiding your left eyes ?"

asked the girl...Issei just give a 'Only that' looked at the girl..Issei pulled his hair that covered his left eye to show them his left eye..His left eyes was covered with a scar...Many of the stundet gasp includ Murayama..

"The reason is because I can't use my left eye so other question ?"

All of the students shook their head..Issei sigh again...He feel so funny when he noticed many guy who glared at him stopped but only Two person still glare at him...the bald and the glasses

"Ok Hyoudo-kun you can sit beside Himura-kun..Himura-kun please raise your hand"

Himura is the guy who Issei saw earlier..Issei walked towards the boy and give a warm smile at him..Issei stretch out his right hand at the Himura-guy..

"Hyoudo Issei nice to meet you"

Himura guy grab Issei hand and replied..

"Himura Rei you can call me Rei "

After school Issei saw a pretty girl asked Rei out..Rei immediatly accept the offer..Issei smiled a little but he have some weird feel when he notice somethings was wrong with the girl..

 **"Bloodlust Preator"** Issei heard the cheerful girl voice again...he shook his head and mutterd "I'm not crazy,I'm not Crazy" he repeat it over and over..

 **"Master please follow the girl for the guy safety"** Issei snapped back to reality..He muttered "If she will do something bad to Issei then I should follow them"...

But sadly nothing happen..the girl and Rei sepreated their path on a bridge...But Issei saw a white hair loli girl eating an Ice cream while staring at Rei...

" hn It kinda strange while the girl is following them hnnn look at the time thoo I need to get home"

Unnoticed from him there is a pair of red eyes staring at his back...

 **"Hyoudo Issei"**

 **At home...**

Issei dreamed something...he dream about Romans...

He saw a girl lead an army...he saw the girl get btrayed by her people...he saw the girl kill herself...

Unnotice to Issei a tear fall from his eyes..but he saw the girl smiled sadly before her death..."too late.this is fidelity"...

Issei woke up from his sleep and noticed he been crying...Its been ten years since his last crying...He didn't know while he is crying...maybe he feel sad for the girl in his dream...Even he didn't meet the girl he still believe that all of this are real...

 **Sunday**

Issei decided to follow Rei and his new girlfriend...He saw they eating,shopping and now they are holding hand to hand with each other..

"Hn I really should leave them alone"

Issei muttered as he walked from the new couple but stopped his track when he heard A scream...Issei wide his eyes because he know that scream...It was REI !!!

Issei rushed at the direction and stopped when he saw Rei lying on the floor..there is a big hole on the guy stomach...Issei face was covered with horror...The girl who had a sweet innocent face has become more mature and scary lady..The lady is wearing some erotic SM Play outfit..Issei also noticed the black crow wings behind the girl...The girl rolled her eyes at him...

"Huh there is a pest heeehh"

a light spear appear in the girl palm. She stare at him with a devil looking smile.In a flash the light spear fly throught his leg...

"ARRRRGGGGGGHH !!!" Issei scream in pain while holding his leg..His body fall on the ground while shaking fearfully

'I don't want to die'

"sorry kid I never want to kill you but you have saw me and I'm to lazy to erase your memory so good bye"

She make a new light spear in her right palm...she walk to Issei slowly...She throw the Spear at Issei..

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE !!!!!"

The card that he always keep in his pocket shine brightly...The light covered all of the place...

"What With this light"

The girl muttered...

Clang*

the spear was sent flying by a powerful force...

Issei looked in awe when he saw a short girl come out from the light and defend him...She turned her body at him..She was beautiful, her skirt is very revealing and she wore a big grin on her face. She was dressed in a clothes that looked like an acient military-styled red dress with a translucent portion in the front of the lower skirt...She looked at Issei in eyes, Still grinning...

" Congratulations, You have been honored by my presence, My Preator"

 **TO BE COUNTINUE**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I HATE IT WENT I'M WRITING THERE ARE MANY THINGS GET DELETED !!!!**

 **Well my reader sorry if I make a terrible story line...**

 **I know there are many things that I didn't explain...**

 **This story will not focus on HSDXD season 1 because I want to pay more attention on Issei Character development...**

 **Issei will become stronger after he train with his sabers and other people...**

 **This story more like Zero to Over power main character...**

 **BYE BYE**


	3. chapter 3

**Hi Everyone Aila is back with a new chapter...I'm glad there are no flames in the review section yet...and I'm so fired up to write this story...**

 **HYAAAAAAHHHH !!!!**

 **This is the list of Issei's Saber...**

 **1: Roman Emperor (female)**

 **2: ? (male)**

 **3: ? (female)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2: The Summoning part ll

The strange girl ran off to fight the sexy crow girl. The girl move so fast. Issei look at the girl with worry because he know The crow girl is strong but as he watched the battle, it turned out to be rather one side..

The crow girl was pushed back by the little girl power...

"A pathetic Pervert-Fallen like you is not even worth using my great works of art on!" The girl frowned because she was hopping more challenge as she was summoned to save her master...The Crow girl glared at the blondie..

"HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME LOWLY HUMAN !!!"

But the Blondie ignored her as her oddly shape long red sword that was dubbed 'Aestus Estus: The Original Flame' was put away by her and she proceede to beat the crow face into the ground..

The crow beautiful face become unrecognizable by the blondie as her face turned into bloody.When the blondie want to give a final blow a man wearing a coat and fendora appear in front her...The blondie take her sword and pointed it to the fendora man..

"What do you want Fallen ?"

The girl asked the old guy. the thing that make Issei afraid of the man is because a pair of crow wing spread out from his back..

"My name is Dohnaseek and I want you to release my comrade"

The old man bowed infront of the girl. The girl stared at the man.Her stare turned into glare..

"Why I should release her ? She attack my Praetor Umu "

"Please I beg you"

"Fine !"

The blondie throw the crow girl at the old man. The old man catch her and frowned when he saw the girl face then he turned his eyes to the blondie.

"You have my graditute"

"hmph"

The old man flied into the sky while holding the crow girl.

"Now time to head back to my praetor, now doubt he want to know of his magnificent deed he committed by summoning me in this world" The blondie giggled to her self...her short stature may have make her less intimidating..but when she turned her face towards her summoner she saw her praetor on the floor unconscious...but he still breathing

"Praetor ? Praetor ? What are doing on the floor ? Are you in love with the floor or what ?" Asked the girl to our weak wimpy hero...

When she feel another person is coming. She quickly carried Issei in bridal style and make a quick run...

A magic red circle appeared and a girl with red long hair dressed in kuoh uniform come out from the magic circle. She kneed infront of uncomscious Rei (man I keep forgetting about him).

"weird I feel someone was here..." She muttered to herself...

Issei

The girl and Issei who still in the girl arms appeared in Issei's bedroom. When she put him on his bed she noticed her preator left eye have a small scar...

After a minutes Issei awakened again, His sight was a bit blur so he can't see the girl's face...He feel so stressed like his mind will shattered and break down...He raised his body a little to sit on the bed..

"My Praetor it seem like you are quite tired or quite fragile...perhaps you a quite suprissed ...What do you want to ask my Praetor ?"

Asked the girl...Issei open his right eyes slowly to get a good view at the girl's face.. The girl beauty is so abnormal...Her face looked so innocent...Her green eyes looked so cute while her blond hair looked so elegant...

"Who are you ? How do you come out from nowhere ? Why do you save me ?" The confuse Issei asked the beautiful girl..He was pretty sure that this girl come out from nowhere and saved him but how ? Why ?...

"I'm your great and magnificent servant Saber and you are My Praetor, My Master...Your Safety are My responsibility...I was Summoned by the card in your pocket Umu and I'm glad that I can save you from getting killed by the Fallen Angel umu" The girl who call herself Saber frowned, She know that her master was tired for this shit..

"Card ? You mean the card that was gived by the old man who I saved from thugs a few days ago ? " Issei asked...

 **"Yes my Idiotic Master"** Issei and the so called Saber heard a male voice..The saber frowned while Issei began to panic..

"Ignore him Praetor he just an unimportant guy umu ! *Oi Oi was heard in the background* and yes That card have summoned me to this world"

Issei can't focus at her face because he saw something on the girl skirt..And that things make he blushed...

"Ermm Saber your panties are Visible" Said Issei while turned his face towards other side...

"You Fool !, I'm letting you see, so why are you looking away ?, I'm allow you to behold my great beauty !" Saber declared ,not show slightest bit of shame..

Issei sweatdrop and thinking 'In my life I never saw a girl as wierd as saber' ...

Issei looked at his leg that was stabbed by the girl and noticed there are no hole no wound and no blood...then he looked at Saber

"Urmm Saber What is Fallen Angel ? and why my wound was healed ?"

Saber looked at him with a deadpand look while wearing a pair of glasses that appear from nowhere..And give a teacher aura...

"Fallen Angel is...Fallen Angel is...urm what is Fallen Angel again ehehe ? I'm forgot umu " Saber said with a cute face..

Issei sweatdrop...

 **" I will explain Master"** Issei heard a cold female voice..

"Don't Intrupe my teaching Blue Saber !" Saber warned the voice...

 **"And what do you want to teach our Master with your little brain ?"**

A sweat is rolling on Issei's face...And Saber face turned into an aggresive face...

"What do you say Washboard !"

 **"Whore !"** "Flat Chest !"

 **"Boobzilla !"** "Grrrr Why You !"

" Please stop / **both of you stop please** "

"Be quite Praetor !/ **Quite * !"** "Okay **Madam"** both of the male said in the same time..

 **"Ok I will explain fallen angel is an Angel who have make a sin and get kicked out from the heaven** * Bla bla bla was heard in background but the voice ignore it*"Urm An angel aren't them only a myth ?"

 **"Yes and No they are a myth but they exist and now don't intrupe me Master...Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla you get it Master ?"**

"No because I only hear Bla bla bla"

 **"If you don't Understand something then Make it easy to Understand"** Issei sweatdrop. Because He didn't Understand any of it well except for Saber's explanation and the voice's fallen explanation...And who the fuck teach her 'If you don't Understand something then make it easy to Understand'...

 **In Our World** There is a guy who teach Technical life skill to the author snezed..

 **Back to DXD world** **"Huff I will explain it to you Master "** Issei noded when he heard the male voice...

 **After a few minutes of long explanation** "So The Fallen Angels, Angel and Devils is the Three faction of Christianity and Fallen Kill Rei because of his Sacred Gear...The God of Christian and the original Satans had died in the last war...There are new Devil who take a role as four great satan.And you don't know why I healed so Fast ...And what the heck tatoo are doing on my right hand ?"

Issei asked while pointing a strange tatto at Saber..back of his right hand have tatoo lokked like a dragon ( I don't want to explain because I want to make it quite...the tatoo loke like Sieg command seal but the colour is red)...Issei want to admit it look so cool with the dragon desing...

"Ah It a Command Seal"

Saber said to Issei in Annoyance while holding his hand...Issei flushed a little when Saber's face neared his hand...But he shook his head and stare at Saber...

"Command seal ? What is that ?"

Issei asked in confused...

"Command Seals are the annoyance ofevery servant...and even one as beautiful as myself was bound to them as long as you are my Praetor..You are allowed to compell me to do whatever you want but only limited for three times, don't waste them" Saber said in annoyance. She really really Hate that damn things but accepted it because if someone get an evil servant ,then the only way to protect themselves is using the command seals to make the servant to obey them or make the servant kill themselves...

Issei frowned while looking at the command seals. Saber looked confused, She was still worried about her master safety after learning about the world...

"It's not fair Saber"

Saber stared at him confused what are he trying to say...Issei looked at saber, eyes to eyes, Brown meet green...

"What ?"

"I mean It's not fair to you to become someone Slave "

Said Issei honestly..He can't stand Slavery..he againts it...Saber giggled a little..

"Hahahahahaha what are interesting Master that I have Umu You will make a great Comrade" Issei blushed because Saber's giggled face looked so cute...

"Thanks Saber" Issei smiled in greatfull and Saber replied with a huge grin...

"Your Welcome My Praetor !"

"And Who is the voice in my head"

 **"I'm Saber"** The male voice replied... **"I'm a Saber class Servant"** The Cold female voice replied...

"Okay so who I'm gonna call Saber ?"

 **"Don't Really care/Me/** Pick Me !!!"

Issei sweatdrop...It gonna be a long day...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** **SORRY !!!**

 **I THINK MANY OF YOU WILL HATES THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I FEEL IT WAS RUSHED...SO SORRY**

 **And Yaay ! I got to become the Juliet in My class drama acting...** **So I will be a little busy...**

 **And Sorry To the review because I didn't reply this time !!! So Gomenasai !**


	4. chapter 4

Hello guys I know it's been a year since last update...I'm sorry cause I'm so obsess with Kuroko no Basket, FGO and blablabla...And totally forgot about this Fic...SORRY!!!!

I watched an anime called Senran Kagura and I noticed that the author really wasted a potential Character like Murasame...

So I will put some Senran Kagura characters in this game...But the story will take place after Murasame got his ass kicked by Ikaruga (Murasame will not hold any grudge towards Ikaruga)

Issei's Saber list

First: Nero Cladius

Second: King of Camelot

Third: Blade Works

This Chapter will give an introduction towards Assassin and Lancer's Master

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: The Beginning

XEnglandX

A beautiful young girl with chestnut hair and violet eyes. Her hair was tied into twintails, each held with a blue scrunchy. Her outfit is a sexy black combat outfit that was made by church.

Her boobs is really big and perky. Most of girls she meet are always jealous with her figure except for her Partner.

[Times to go Master]

"Ha'i Dog-kun"

XAsakusaX

A good looking man has long black hair, which covers most of his forehead do to his long bangs, and even going further, as to cover some of his eye, and going down to his nose. It also goes well down to his ears, nearly covering them up as well.

He seems to wear no shirt underneath his long white coat, which is blue collared, and is also constantly unzipped, he also wears white pants.

He was born from a well known family in the Japan. He opened his black eyes slowly.

"Hoi! Gramps do you think I can be as strong as my sister"

[Don't worry my contractor, You will be stronger than her]

"Hmmmm"

XKuohX

Yesterday was a very bizzare day towards our young hero, Hyoudo Issei. First, he found out about supernatural beings are not a fiction. Second, He found out that he become a master towards a beautiful young lady. Third, He found out there is more 2 people in his head...

KRINGGGGGG!!!!

KRINGGGGGG!!!!

"Urggghhh so loud"

Issei tried to reach the alarm clock with his left hand but...

Boing*

His arm make a contact with a bouncy things. He moved his head a little and saw Saber's right breast make a contact with his left hand. His face was flustered. Saber is currently in her birthday suit.

"Ummmmm"

Saber's opened her big round green eyes and rolled her eyes towards him...

"Good morning preator"

"Errrr...ehehehe Go...Good Morning Saber"

Issei got very nervous when he saw Saber's pinky nipples. He can't look away from it. Well he still a hormoness teenager. Saber noticed that He is staring at her breasts and smirked.

"Umu, You such a dirty preator aren't you"

"Wha.. I wa...I'm sowwy!!!"

Issei said with a panicked sound. He afraid if Saber will hit him with her long crimson sword.

[Red Saber Please stop teasing master]

"Hmph, I can do whatever I want Third rated Magus!!!"

{He is right you know}

"Shut up Flattie!!!"

{GRRRGGGG WHY YOU!!!}

"Please stop it"

Yeah another great day for our beloved hero and his co.

XAeroplaneX

An old man with gray hair and brown eyes. His hair was tied into a short manly ponytail. His outfit is not very impressive, He wear a black suit with red ties.

He stared at the sky through the window. In his hand is an old picture.

"Issei, Grandpa is coming for you"

Back to Issei

"Preator there is something that I didn't explain yet"

"What is it" Issei asked.

"Well it's about your card side effect"

"What??"

Issei asked with a confuse face. Well he basically didn't get it yaa know...

"Yes it about the card side effect..

To be Countinue

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know my english become really bad... I really need a beta..

well whatever...I will give you some information about Irina and Murasame

Irina has 3 servants and Murasame has 1 servants (Cause gramps is so OP)

Clue for Irina's servant

First: Dog

Second: Handsome mole

Third: Idol

Murasame servant is Hassan i Sabbah (Grand Assassin)

Issei's Harem (Probably): Nero, Irina, Asuka

Possible harem for him is Xenovia, Homura, Kunou (Adult) and Serafall

Murasame will has his own harem kay...

I'm planning to make Emiya Shirou from Illyaverse be one of the master..

Urrrggghhh I still didn't got my fav servants in FGO (Astolfo)

meet you guys in next chapter


	5. Fate x Dragon Chapter 5

Hey guys this is the new chapter of Fate x Dragon hoorrayyy!!!

Midnight 49: Well you are correct about Irina and Issei's servants and yes Murasame's servant is Hassan (or know as King Hassan a Grand Assassin class servant)

Star Raiser: Maybe I will put her regalia form or maybe not..

The Big Gey: At first I wanted to put Siegfried but ohhh well Emiya sound awesome too...

GOD: Don't worry I won't make Issei a devil cause he is already strong enough with Nero, EMIYA and Artoria...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4: Daily Days

"So, It's mean that I can't summon my other servants?"

Hyoudo Issei is a mere human, Not a mage, not an angel, not a devil and not a fallen. He just a mere weak human that got involved in this Supernatural world just because of a card that he got from a strange old man that he saved from Thugs.

He just found out that he can't summon other two servants because his body can't take it yet.

"Exactly, UMU My preator is sooo clever!!!"

"And I can use their weapon??"

"Yup"

Include is a stage where the user will materializes the Noble phatasam or weapon of the hero. In Issei case He can only include Red Saber and Male Saber cards but sadly he still can't include Blue Saber card.

"There is 3 Stage of this thing right?"

"Right"

1st Stage- Included

2nd Stage- Summon

3rd Stage- Install

Issei just stared at Nero's Innocent face. He was told by male saber that he will die if he didn't train his ass off and Blue Saber also remind him that there will be more supernatural beings that will chase after him.

His Brain also almost explode with many question in it. Who is Arnold? Why he give me the card? Who is Saber's real identity? Who am I? What do fallen angel want with Rei?

"Hey Saber I want to ask"

Nero nodded her head happily because her belover preator finally ask a question. Issei take a deep breath and closed his eyes. His hands touch each of her shoulder. His face got closer with her face. Nero blushed a little and closed her eyes.

"Saber can I ask you to come to the school with me?"

[What?]

{Huh?}

"Whaaaa???"

XLine BreakX

Nero can't still believe that her preator of all the thing in this world ask her to come to the school with him. She thought that he was gonna ask her for a kiss, a date or whatever thing that couple always do. Well they only know each other for a few days so it will be strange if Issei is already falling for her.

"Saber are you done yet?"

"Ha'i"

Issei opened the door and only find Nero in Kuoh Academy's School Uniform. He blushed.

'So beautiful'

"What do you think Preator?"

"It look awesome!!!"

XBus StationX

Hyoudo Shintaro is a 98 years old guy with a well toned body. He may be old but his spirits is stronger than any youngling in this day.. Infront of him is an another Oldman named Hatori Hanzo aka the legendary shinobi of Toad..

"Hanzo there is something I want to ask you"

"What is it Shin-kun?"

"Can you give me the latest Playboy's Magazine?"

"Nope"

"Damn it!!!"

XAsakusaX

Flash Back

Aomine Murasame is a failure at being a shinobi but he didn't give up even though he was easily beaten by his adopted sister Aomine Ikaruga. He didn't hold any grudge againts her after he found out that his parents still believe in him and his business skill. Even thought he is a sucessful Business man he still want to be a shinobi like his parents and sister...

It just an Impossible dream to obtain until he meet an Old man that gave him a card that can change his entire life. Every day he become more stronger and stronger. He want to impressed his sister and parents with his new skill that he learned from someone who was sealed in the card.

XBack to Hanzo and ShintaroX

"Hey Hanzo"

"hmmm??"

"Do you think your grand daughter will accept this?"

"Dunno"

"Hmmmmm can you give me the fucking Play boy magazine?"

"Nope"

"Damn"

XKuohX

Rias Gremory is a beautiful young woman with white skin, blue eyes and Crimson hair. Her hair is so long that even reaches her thighs with a single hair strand aka ahoge. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face.

She was staring at Rei who is running for his life along with his clown friends through the window in an Old School building that was given to ORC or known as Occult Research Club.

"Himura Rei, You are really an Interesting fellow"

XSchool GateX

"WOOOOWWWW IT'S A BISHOUJO!!!!"

"HER BREASTS ARE SO BIG!!!"

"I WANNA SMASH THEM!!!!"

Nero Claudius Augustus Ceaser make an appreance in the School ground by herself cause she already lose her beloved Preator. Most of boys in the school started to make a round around her.

"Hey you!"

Nero pointed her right index finger towards an unnamed fellow.

"yes?"

"Do you know where is my Beloved preator is?"

"Errrr who??"

"Ahem, I mean do you know where is my beloved Issei is??"

"DAMMNN THAT HANDSOME BASTARD!!!!"

XOutside KuohX

Issei is running around the kuoh cause he was very worried about Saber. She maybe strong but she still has a weakness. Hell every people has their own weakness.

"Saber where are you!!!??"

[Don't worry master I think she is safe]

{He is right master}

"Maybe you are right hmmmmm guys...Where am I???"

"I fucking lost"

XIn a BusX

"Issei I promised that I will tell you the truth when I got there"

XUnknown PlaceX

"Hey red do you want some popcorn?"

Zelretch asked an oversized red lizard who are sitting next to him while holding a Box of popcorn.

[No thanks]

"Cehhh!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading this chapter, I know it short and all but oh well...

and I decided to make Issei X Nero X Asuka X Homura X Irina (I don't sure about Irina)

thats all...

And See you in next chapter

Bye...I mean it soo bye... I really mean it yaa bitch... I said Bye

Issei won't get booster gear in this fic, Cause he already has 3 servants in him...

Himura Rei will be the one with booster gear cause he will replacing issei as 8 pawns of Rias Gremory


	6. Up for Adaptation

Hello guys, It's me Aila. I feel bad for not updating this story and give your guys some fake hope. I'm done with this story and the reason is I lost interest in my story. I'm very very story if any of your guys want to adapt this story please PM me.

Your Sincerely,

Aila-Oneesan


End file.
